


Nights Are Getting Colder

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by Outlaws of Love, a song that touches me deep, it was also inspired by a situation my best friend has been trough. I’m trying to show what mostly happens when homophobia get to a certain level. But I also wanted it to be a sort of an eye opener for the people hating on Sauli for whatever reason their mind made up. I know that no Sauli hater will read this, but if just one person will change their mind and see how good Sauli is for Adam then I’ll be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter might me small and not explain much but the next one will be worth reading.

Was this really happening?

…

What was actually happening?

Adam could have sworn he was the happiest person on earth just an hour ago. So, why was he sitting in a hospital in his gray sweat pants and blood stained, white shirt thinking if he just run over to that opened window across the room from him and end all this suffering, end the pain in his chest that was consuming his soul? Why was he blocking the world around him? He couldn’t see the people next to him, or hear what they’re saying to him.

How could this have happened to him? Everything was more than perfect.

Then…

And the painful imagines that he had blocked out started ramming in his head again. Flash after flash of red and blue lights, red and white dressed people, sirens, cries and screams roamed his closed eyelids.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Their second tour was finally finished with South Africa, of course he loved the place and the people and he really did want to get down there because he knew he had fans who loved him there and he wasn’t one to deny going when he was offered, even if it was personally inconvenient.  Those personal inconveniences were the fact that he would be away from his lover for almost 2 months. Sure, now that he was on tour he didn’t get to see him every day, but with the American tour at least once a week Sauli would hop on a place and come and visit Adam when he was in a state close by and particularly when it was a hotel night. It wasn’t for the sex, sure the sex was an awesome bonus but the nights when Adam was just tired and beaten down Sauli would just be there for him, let him break in, to whisper loving words into his ear, some he understood, some who’s meaning for Adam was unknown, yet those meant the most to him, or to rub a hand over Adam’s back and release the tension stored in there, or just to kiss his forehead and hold him tight, to assure him that he was not alone. All those things were intimate and special between them.

The last two weeks of these agonizing 2 months were the worst and not only from the lack of healthy food and a good night’s sleep, Adam felt torn inside, insecure and lonely. Not only has he not seen his significant other, he hasn’t spoken to him on the phone or via Skype because the 4 cities they concerted the last two weeks were small and in the middle of nowhere with no phone service or internet.

Even if he just felt lost, he was trying his best to hide it, which makes things just that much harder. How can one smile when his hurting?

They had one more concert in a town whose name Adam can’t really pronounce, but it was somewhat bigger than the rest and it was also a hotel night. He gave up hoping that these cities would go easier on him. There were protestors and homophobes at every step, but at least his fans were always there. Yet if he could just get internet connection, a phone call, anything! He just needed to hear some Finnish words.

So he finds himself on a bus in the middle of the fucking desert with a pair a huge black glasses on, cause no one needed to see the pain in his eyes and the bags under them, and an internetless iPad in his lap. He was looking over the pictures of his lover that he secretly took in Bora Bora, where Sauli was sleeping in their white bed with the sun shining over him, making the slightly sweaty skin glister, he looked so peaceful. It was too much of a bumpy road to relax and too hot to sleep, so that picture was Adam’s happy place.   

He shook a little when he felt someone over his shoulder, being pulled out of his trance, he saw the blond, long fringe and the up turned nose of one Tommy Joe.

“Hmm… perv!” Tommy said and quickly ducked back avoiding Adam’s playful slap.

“Relax Adam, I’m sure the next town will have internet.” Tommy patted Adam shoulder and ducked back down in his seat.

Yeah, Tommy always knew what was going on in his head, that’s what made him such a good friend.   

As he arrived in the town he was told they had to sound check first the go to the hotel. Which was just perfect, cause it was not like Adam wasn’t sweaty and covered in sand or tired enough, now he had to sit through another impossible hot session of horrible sound checks that never go right anyway. He felt like he was cracking, it’s funny how some people consider Adam the strong one in their relationship, like he was “the man”, when he was in fact the one getting spooned in bed at night and kissed on the forehead like a child. He needed Sauli to tell him that it’s going to be ok, or that he could do it, or just to protect him from this man world. Sauli was his outer shell, keeping him safe and without him Adam felt scared and powerless.

Adam walked out on the buss, hissing at the wave of heat hitting him full on. Sure the bus was hot but this was ten times worse. He hurried into the old theater; cause it looks like that’s where they were playing hoping it would be cooler inside, but no such luck. His manager was leading the way to his dressing room probably and he and the band followed, the dancers were probably already at the hotel. They stopped in front of an old wooden, green door that looked horrible in Adam’s opinion.

“Adam!” His manager said to get his attention cause he was obviously having a mental fight with that ugly door. “I know this passed two months have been a drag for you and you put with so much bullshit and did not once complained. So I managed to cut some expenses down and pulled a few strings and got you a gift. ” Adam smiled a little, he was happy that his manager cared so much about him but frankly, right now he didn’t care for the Luis Vuitton jeans or M.A.C. goody bag his manager might have gotten him, he just wanted to be alone. Both the manager and the band were encouraging him very excitedly to enter the room, so he again gave them the best smile he could come up with and touched the ugly ass door to push it open and he felt like he was being shoved in the room and the door made a loud bang behind him as it closed. Just as he wanted to swear because they almost made him fell he saw him.

**_Sauli._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Adam couldn’t believe it, yet he didn’t waste a single precious moment, he ran to Sauli gripping him in a tight embrace, as soon as he felt Sauli’s strong arms on his back Adam let go completely, dropping to his knees, dragging Sauli down with him and crying freely into Sauli’s soft shirt material, words weren’t enough right not. The smell of Sauli, the feel of him was almost too much at this moment, yet Adam wanted more of it. Sauli grabbed his chin lifted Adam’s wet and dusty face to eye level with him, just looking like they were making sure they were actually there. Sauli brought a hand up to Adam’s cheek wiping away the tears and the dirt. Not that he cared that Adam was sweaty and dirty, it was just a caring gesture, followed by a light kiss and then a deep kiss and the Adam was laying on the dusty floor and Sauli was on top of him, kissing him with more passion than Adam thought a man could muster up.

“Adam, siippa…” Sauli spoke quietly like he was trying hot to scare a small animal. The soft voice and hard accent heard in those two words had Adam crying again. How he had missed that voice.

“It’s ok, I’m here and I’m yours.” Sauli gently petted Adam’s messed up hair and kissed him again on the forehead, on the cheek, on the neckline. Adam let out a breath he had no idea he was holding in, it was a sign that he had calmed down a little.

Now Sauli was sitting between Adam’s spread legs and Adam was prompting himself on his elbows, both face in face, Sauli had a hand under Adam’s t-shirt, rubbing softly on the hot skin of Adam’s belly and frowning a bit as he felt Adam’s more prominent rip cage.

“So I guess you missed me?” Sauli asked, but of course he knew the answer he just wanted to hear Adam’s voice.

Adam let out a somewhat broken laugh. “You guess?” Adam grabbed Sauli’s free hand. “I’m never doing this again. I don’t care what I have to turn down; I’m not leaving you behind like that ever again, my love.” Adam brought Sauli’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“I know you didn’t leave me behind, you are my everything Adam and I would go through anything for you. There’s a flame in my body burning always just for you, you’re the only one I dream of and nothing could make me let go.” Sauli said as he started crying. Adam got close to his ear and whispered:

“You are the only one for me.” Then got both hands inside Sauli’s shirt and they both started making out like passionate lovers, there on the dirty floor.

Sauli decided on stopping it before they got too far, they were in an unlocked room.

“My siippa, my love… I’m afraid we’ll have to wait until we get to the hotel for more.” Sauli said as he stopped the kiss. Adam looked a bit disappointed but he knew what Sauli was talking about.

“Your manager told this place is infested with homophobes, even the people working around here were giving me nasty looks, I don’t want to provoke anyone in anyway, we can have each other when we’re safe in a hotel room, when our worlds are reduced to one room you can have me, baby.” Sauli brushed his fingertips over the dusty material of Adam’s sweatpants right next to Adam’s groin. Adam moaned softly.

“Can you top, please?” Adam was always shy when asking Sauli that, even after so much time, but it makes Sauli feel so special.

“Anything for you, my beautiful lover.” Sauli gave Adam one more kiss and the got up, offering Adam his hand.

“We have to go, I know you don’t want to but you got a sound check, and I am looking forward to a show!” and Adam immediately felt better about this whole day.

Hand in hand they walked out of the room, as they entered the backstage they noticed that the band was already on stage. They could hear the crew working on the stage talk in some African language, they didn’t even bothered to hide the hateful filled words or the spatting anger, there was one in particular giving them the meanest stare that Adam has ever seen. He had had enough. He leaned in towards Sauli for a kiss.

“Adam, no…” but Adam didn’t listen, he continued to kiss him passionately until he heard a loud vulgar sounding word that the man made and then took off in anger. Adam was positive that that word was some kind of version of “fag” cause it wasn’t the first time he had heard it.

“Adam we shouldn’t have, he’s not worth it.” Sauli petted Adam again to make sure he was calm and the they separated as Sauli went down to take a seat in the audience and Adam went where he belonged: on stage.

The rehearsal went better than Adam had expected. The sound was pretty good, there was a serious problem with the spot lights Adam kept telling the guy that was up on the beam that he needed to change their position but it was like he was doing a bad job intentionally and a good job at pissing Adam off, but then he would look at the empty seats in the audience and stop the one seat right in front of him taken by his true number one fan. All he needed was to see Sauli there and nothing else mattered.

They moved to yet another song and Adam hat to yell at the guy with the light’s again cause the one that was supposed to be on Tommy was not working. Maybe the guy just didn’t understand English! He looked up to see who it was but the light’ were blinding him. He decided to just talk to his manager about this.

When the sound check was finally done he was more pleased than he ever was in his life to hear on single person clapping. The only one that matters.

“Good job guys!” The whole band said hello to Sauli and made jokes about the fact that no one got a room on the same floor with Adam so they’ll be alone. Adam thinks Tommy might have been the one who said it, but he was too busy admiring Sauli, who now was also sweaty and kind of dusty from the chairs, he never thought one person could look so good.

The band was done packing and started leaving, Adam and Sauli waited for them to finish on the bench in the corner of the stage, they were talking about sweet nothings; like what they did throughout this whole time, Sauli was really excited about a modeling gig he was doing, and Adam was really happy for him. Before they knew it everyone had left, there was just Tommy on the other side of the stage picking up an empty guitar case examining it.

“Can you guise wait here for me? I think I left my acoustic guitar in my dressing room. I’ll get it and then we can join the others.” Tommy said.

“You’re gonna leave your head somewhere one day and the fans are going to find it and have fun with it.” Adam joked and stroked Sauli’s back as he sat in Adam’s lap.

Tommy flipped them off and hoped to the dressing room. Adam laid Sauli on his back over the bench and started kissing him.

“Hmmm, I thought you wanted it the other way around.” Sauli joked.

“When we get to the hotel, now I want you anyway I can.” Adam kissed again.

“Adam, wait! I don’t think this is a good idea someone could come and see.”

“So let them see, we love each other and we’re just showing it.” Sauli dint protested at that again, he did loved Adam more than life itself and would openly kiss him in as homophobic bar, if that’s what Adam wanted.

Seconds seemed to passed as they felt each other’s lips and tongues collide, again and again, Sauli’s taste was s drug to Adam, he couldn’t believe.

Sauli had heard something at first tried to push it out and concentrate on Adam but then his eyes snapped opened. Adam felt Sauli go still, but he didn’t stop kissing because he didn’t realize what was wrong, when he opened his eyes though he saw Sauli looking in fear at something above them, he didn’t have enough time to look up or ask Sauli what was wrong, he just hear a loud noise from above them and then he felt Sauli push him, with a strength Adam never knew he had, and then Adam found himself hit the ground, he practically heard his head bang the metal floor. Then there was another noise, a more loud and close one, a somewhat sickening noise of something getting crushed, probably that’s what bones sound when they break.

He felt his brain shut off for a second, when it was turned on again he was on his back, the first thing he registered was the sound of Tommy’s voice yelling something and boots hitting the floor in a running chatter. Adam felt something wet and warm on his stomach when he touched it and looked at his hand it was red. He felt his vision tremble again as he realized.

Blood.

Was it his? But he didn’t hurt down there, only his head. Then he felt as it dripped again from somewhere above. Wait… where was-?

“SAULI!!!” Adam yeld out the top of his lungs and tried to fight the darkness that was pulling him in.

What had happened? Where was his lover? Was he hurt?  

Adam needed to wake up.

When he did manage to open his eyes the first thing he saw was Tommy’s face, he looked terrified, then there was another man, dressed in white and red. With a doctor’s mask on his face, he was shoving a bright light in Adam’s eyes.

“What the fuck! Tommy! What’s going on?” Adam tried to get up but Tommy pushed him back down, his head was throbbing.

“Oh my God!! Where’s Sauli?” Adam managed to push Tommy off. “What happen-” as Adam lifted his upper body he came face to face with the bench the laid on minutes ago. There was a puddle of blood and it, on the other side there was one of those medium size spot light machines, a side of it was dripping blood as well.

Adam heard himself yell again like he never did before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one comming up tomorrow. I hope you managed not to cry, it was really hard for me to write this because i love Sauli with all my heart!  
> Please notice that i didn't put a character's death warning!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take out your handkerchiefs!!

It was all a blurry haze for Adam. He didn’t understand what was happening or where was his lover. He was scared to ask, he just wanted to go back to that beautiful moment just minutes ago.

“He’s at the hospital Adam, he went with the ambulance that was already here in case of an emergency.” Tommy spoke from next to him. He was holding his hand tight and both of his hands were stained in blood. There was something seriously wrong here, why wasn’t Tommy assuring him that his lover is going to be ok? Why was he crying?

“P-please, tell me he’s ok. Tommy, tell me he’s fine.” Adam begged and squeezed Tommy’s hand harder. Tommy lowered his gaze and hid behind his bangs as he made a heartbreaking snob noise. Adam felt his stomach drop as he became paralised with fear.

“Mr. Lambert?” A soft voice from next to him said. It was the man in uniform whose presences Adam had totally forgotten about. “We came really fast and got him into an ambulance where they proceeded to stop the bleeding and by now he’s probably in the hospital into the operating room, we’re waiting for the ambulance to come and take you as well because you suffered a concussion from the fall. I have forbidden the police to talk to you before we know that you’re completely conscious, mainly because I know you don’t want to talk with them under this circumstances.” The young man said as calmly and he could with a hard accent. It was then that Adam because aware of the world around him and noticed police man talking pictures, talking to people

“Oh my God! What happened? I don’t, I don’t understand!” Adam grabbed the back of his head with both hands and started crying.

“It looks like that spot light broke from the beam, it landed on the other man’s ribcage, the sharp end of it stabbed the skin of the lower hollow part between the ribs, probably didn’t damage anything important but caused a major bleeding, that however is not what concerns me. Most of his ribs were crushed and one of his lung, if not both of them were pierced by the bone. He was barely breathing and spitting blood. I was the first to get to him; he tried to talk before he blacked out, but I’m afraid I couldn’t make out was he said, I don’t think it was in English.” Adam was gripping at his blood stained t-shirt and crying his eyes out shaking his head as though he didn’t believe any of this. That spot light should have fallen on him, not his precious lover.

Why didn’t he do something?

Why didn’t he react faster?

He should have been the one looking out for Sauli and being careful. Sauli didn’t even want to be there on the bench, he had suggested they leave sooner, but Adam insisted they wait inside. This was all Adam’s fault.

“I know it’s hard for you sir, but could you please tell me what had happened? I need to inform the police at least about this and it might help medical wise too.” The young medical assistant asked soft but firm enough so Adam could hear him and Tommy continued to pet Adam’s upper arm.

“We, we were on the bench… I was on top of him.” Adam stopped for a moment, not because he was worried what that sentence implied, but he was trying to remember.

“We were kissing and I felt something was wrong, when I looked at min I was he was staring frighten at something above us.” Adam closed his eye, remembered the fear he saw in Sauli, something he had never seen quite yet.

“Then he pushed me off… Why did he do that?! Why didn’t he let that damn thing fall on me?” Adam curled into a ball, shaking violently and sobbing loudly.

“You’re lucky he didn’t. With the weight and height of that thing, it landing on your back would have completely shattered your spine, leaving you a vegetable at best. Please, try not to blame yourself.” Adam didn’t even had time to process the fact that his lover saved his life because a cop showed up and said something to the medical assistant who replayed and then the cop left.

“What is it?” Tommy asked, Adam looked lost in his own head.

“He said that the cords holding the spot light up were cut by someone… I’m afraid this wasn’t and accident. They will need to talk to you later, see it you might have had people who wished you harm.” Adam wanted to replay to the medical assistant that he didn’t think that anyone he knew or met would ever be capable of anything like this, but he couldn’t find words, his brain was a panic mess of information that just wouldn’t connect. Then he left the grip on his hand loosen and he looked at Tommy, who looked pail white and shocked as hell.

“Son of a bitch!” Tommy yelled got up and ran somewhere backstage.

“Sir! Where are you going?!” The young assistant yelled.

“Tommy.” Adam said quietly. He was staring at the metal floor again, wishing it would take him to another place to a happy place where his lover was near him, blessing him with that lovely smile.

“Mr. Lambert, please come with me the ambulance is here and we will take you to the hospital.” Adam got up and let himself be guided to the ambulance by this person. After the ambulance took off Adam noticed the young man was in there with him, sitting on the chair across from him. His eyes were a bit glassy.

“What, what is it?” Adam said in a scared voice.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” He said and rubbed at his eyes. “Listen, your boyfriend is still in surgery will probably be in there for a few hours, but the doctors won’t give you any information about his state because they need his next of kind to do that. The fact that you’re his boyfriend won’t matter because homosexuality is illegal here. You’re band mates have contacted his parents and already got them on a plane they should be here by tomorrow, but I’ll ask the doctor about his state every time I see him and inform you, so please stay calm.” Adam placed his palms on his face and started openly crying. He wouldn’t survive without Sauli, not for one day, not for one second. The young man made his way to the chair next to Adam and placed a hand on Adam’s back, encouraging him to let it all out and supporting him through it, not telling him to stop or making false promises.

They arrived at the hospital; Isaac and his manager were already there, talking to people. They both hugged him, yet Adam was trying really hard to focus more on the mass of assistants and doctors going in and out of a room at the far end of the corridor.

“He’s still alive, he lost a lot of blood, they don’t have enough blood type “O” I gave all I could, I think that’s your blood type too, right?” Isaac said softly.

“Yes.” Adam responded fast, he would give all his blood, he would let the take his heart out and squeeze every drop of his life essence if that would save Sauli.

Isaac was talking to an older man, who then came to Adam and asked him to follow him in a heavy accented voice. He was taken to a white room with two beds and some medical equipment.

“I have to ask questions before we start.” Adam was pulled out of his trance by the rough voice and rough English. He just nodded.

“When was the last time you were tested?” Adam was taken by surprise by the question. Is that how you actually start this?

“Three months ago.” Adam answered, he knew he had no strength to deal with this now; he needed to give blood to his lover, as soon as possible.

“And when was the last time you had unprotected sex with a man?” Adam’s face immediately rose up to meet the man’s disgusted face. Adam was shocked and appalled, he was sure this was not hos this should go. That’s not how a proper survey goes for this things, the man was not being professional. Hasn’t he been through enough hate? Hasn’t it been enough that he had to go through his whole life being looked down on and discriminate? Couldn’t people take it easy on him, at least now? He was in his most vulnerable state ever; he had no strength to fight the man, to contradict him, to stand up for his rights. He just wanted to ask for mercy, for forgiveness of whatever wrong he had did towards the man and give up the fight.

“I haven’t had unprotected sex.” He said as his tears were falling down and he lowered his gaze in defeat, never before feeling so week and shattered.

“Fine, whatever you say. Lay down on the bed.” The man brutally inserted a needle in Adam’s arm and attached to a hose and a bag that was hanged on a hook. “I will come in 10 minutes to collect the blood.” The man said and quickly left.

Adam was left in the poor lighten room looking at his blood filling the bag.

Three hours had passed and Adam is in the waiting room, back in the present, where the window across the room was offering an easy escape from all of this torture.

He had spoken to the police man and turns out the caught the guy who did it, Tommy had caught him and was beating the living hell out of him when the police got there, he confessed just to make Tommy stop. Tommy had seen every mean look the man gave them the whole time they were together and saw him go up on the beam as he went backstage for the guitar. When Adam said Sauli was something on the beam Tommy put two and two together and went after him. The man pressed charged against Tommy but Tommy would just get out with a fee, not something that could be said for that sick man, his manager said he had really good people on the job. Adam was glad Tommy was ok, but he didn’t care much right now for that psychopath.

“Mr. Lambert?” Adam looked up when he finally head that someone was addressing him. It was that medical assistant from before; he was wearing a timid smile. “Mr. Koskinen’s operation is over.” Adam immediately rose up from the chair, towering over the young man.

“How…?!” Adam let out in a shivering voice.

“The operation went well, he was moved into intensive care. I won’t lie to you, his state is still delicate, he has a rough night ahead of him, but the worst has passed. His parents fight was delayed but we have a written and signed approval for you to see him and to be allowed information regarding his state.” Adam could barely dare to look hopeful at the man.

“Can I... now?” Adam was so week and let down that he didn’t know if he could believe this little ray of light that was showing itself.

“Yes, but not for long. He is not awake yet either.” One second would be enough; he needed to see with his own eyes that his lover was still here.

The man asked him to wear plastic gloves and a mask and led Adam to a room on the floor above them. He walked behind the man, he could feel his heartbeat fasten and his hands start to shake.

The man stopped and opened a door then stepped out of the way inviting Adam in.

“I will call you out in a few minutes.” Adam tightened his fists and held his breath as he walked in. It was a room with no windows just a lot of equipment and three beds. Adam gasped and felt his knees go week as he spotted Sauli in the middle bed. There were a lot of cables attached to him and an air mask on his mouth, he was covered half way to the chest with a lite blanket , both his hands were out. Adam was afraid to get closer, he could barely face a sight like this, but he had to, he needed to be closer to his loved on, to give him power and strength in a time like this, to let him know how much he loved him even if he was unable to hear it. As he got near he noticed his entire upper half was bandaged and his right arm was in a cast.

Adam dropped to his knees at the left side on Sauli’s bed crying soundless,  he knew he will forever blame himself for this, he was the cause of this perfect man’s suffering, he did this. Slowly he traced one finger over Sauli’s tattooed left arm, the touch alone was such a big comfort for Adam, to know that his lover was there, near him, still breathing, he wished he could feel Sauli’s breath, the breath that the machine was taking and giving to him. A huge number of emotions were running through Adam, he realized that even though he felt utterly week and destroyed Adam will forever have have to fight and rise up, he had to take care of his lover, of the person who risked his life for him. Sauli was giving Adam power to take all of this in, to realize that he has a reason to live his life and never give up or give into the cruelness and hatred that exists in this mad world and to never blame himself for the things that they do. To forever live a proud life and never bow down his head for anyone. Adam leaned in and placed a kiss on Sauli’s forehead.

“Thank you. Stay strong for me my love.” Adam whispered to Sauli then got up and walked out of the room, his head held higher than ever.

………………………………

Three days later Adam was sitting in a hospital room on a chair next to Sauli’s bed, holding his lover’s hand in a tight grip and watching his lover's perfect smile as it lighten up the room.

“You should get more sleep. I’ll be here next to you watching out for your dreams.” Adam said and kissed Sauli’s hand.

“Ok, but sing to me.” Sauli said quietly, his voice still shaky.

Adam smiled, his heart was again whole and the pieces of his soul were sewed back together.

 

_"Oh, nowhere left to go_

_Are we getting closer, closer?_

_No, all we know is no_

_Nights are getting colder, colder_

_Hey_

_Tears all fall the same_

_We all feel the rain_

_We can't change_

_Everywhere we go_

_We're lookin' for the sun_

_Nowhere to grow old_

_We're always on the run_

_They say we'll rot in hell_

_But I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough_

_Outlaws of love_

_Scars make us who we are_

_Hearts and homes are broken, broken_

_Far, we could go so far_

_With our minds wide open, open_

_Hey_

_Tears all fall the same_

_We all feel the rain_

_We can't change_

_And everywhere we go_

_We're lookin' for the sun_

_Nowhere to grow old_

_we're always on the run_

_They say we'll rot in hell_

_But I don't think we will_

_They've branded us enough_

_Outlaws of love"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m already planning a little smut one shot as a sequel to this story. Maybe something in which Adam heals Sauli’s scars with his love?  
> Only if you guys want, of course...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not frear! I am also writing on "Can I Swallow Your Last Breath?" I just needed a change from all that vampiery stuff cause i was loosing my inspiration. I hope you'll love this one just as much. :)


End file.
